We Are Over
by Here's To Love
Summary: Herminoe breaks up with Ron. Ginny breaks up with Harry out of jealously. At the end of war gala everything comes crashing down. Rating is for future lanaguage only.
1. Gala

Harry sat across from me with a questioning gaze due to the tears that framed my eyes.

"I watched as Ron walked into the cafe. He stopped. He started to talk to this girl, as he left she gave him something. He started talking again, to a different girl, this time the girl was all over him, giggling, blushing and honestly I thought that she was going to faint. He finially stopped talking to all those... girls. 'Hey Hermione' he said like nothing had even happened. Another girl came over and sat next to him drapping herself over him, he did nothing infact he put his arm around her! 'We are over Ron!' I said." I started crying again as I told Harry the story of how I once again broke up with his best friend.

"Well you can't say he didn't deserve it, I mean this is the fourth time this month alone that you've broken up for this and then he comes begging back. You deserve someone better than him Hermione." He ranted.

"Like who?"

"I don't know if anyone desrves you but any man would be blessed to have you." He said with a smile. "I know we should show Ron that you aren't taking him back again and you've moved on."

"How?" I said.

"Get back at him."

"I repeat how?"

"By dating someone new and by just ignoring him."

"That won't work, he'll just beg me to take him back."

"Yes it will Hermione, if you let me give you a makeover to show Ron that your not plain, boring and that you can be like the other girls."

"Well okay then, if you really thinkl it would help."

_Normal POV_

By the time of the first end of war gala Hermione was a swan. She looked nice and good. Hermione was beautiful. The limo drew to a halt as it reached the red carpet that had been laid out. Two people stepped out. Harry and Hermione walked across the red carpet and into the ballroom were the gala was taking place. Harry would have gone with Ginny but the youngest Weasley had grown jealous of how much time Harry and Hermione were spending together and broke it off.


	2. Slap

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

I watched as my former friend squealed and said yes to **my** man. I broke up with him he should be sad and begging for me to take him back. That was the way it was meant to be. Not like this. Anger boiled inside of me. I bit the insides of my cheecks to stop myself from screaming. A plan hatched inside of my brain. I ran away 'crying', grabing Ron on the way to the bathroom. A grin made its way on to my face, an evil grin.  
"What do you want Ginny?" Ron said anything but calmly."I need to think of a way to get back at Hermione, so make it quick."  
"How would you like to help me get back at Harry and Hermione?"  
He nodded once and then I told him my plan.  
A few miniutes later I burst into the ballroom were the gala was being held. Harry and Hermione were still on the stage answering questions about the war. Tears formed in my eyes as I thoght of something sad, heart breaking you could even say.  
"How could you do this to me Harry, I thought you loved me and now your cheating on me with her?" I said in a wobbly voice.  
Reporters swarmed around me as I cried quietly. An enraged Harry stood on the stage next to a shocked Hermione.  
"No." Harry's voice broke out over the sound of my tears and the camera's clicking.  
"What Harry? You don't love me?" I asked in a shakey voice after breaking away from my tears.  
"Correct, after you broke up with me not so much. You broke up with me because **you** thought that I would cheat on you and with Hermione, my best friend. You couldn't trust us long enough for you to set aside you jealousy of my comforting Hermione. If you thought I would cheat on you or anyone Ginny then you don't know me."  
His words hit me like a slap in the face followed by ten thousand bee stings and from the look on his face he wasn't done yet. Hermione stood by his side not saying anything but her face was readable enough to know that she was thinking how could Guilt flashed before me but that wouldn't stop me. I ran off crying a swarm of reporters following me leaving behind a small number.

_Ron's POV_

I walked out of the shadows, anger glowing off my face. I made my way to Harry and Hermione.  
"Harry how could you do that to my sisiter?"  
"Me are you really sure you should be asking that after so many times when you've hurt Hermione?"  
"My and Hermione's relationship doesn't have anything to do with you."  
" But it has to do with me and I'll tell you were it stands Ron." Hermione said sweetly, finding her voice." No where. We're over Ron and to repeat myself; **We are never ever getting back together**."  
"That's what you think."  
A sound of a fist colinding with something echoed off the walls of the ballroom, attracting any attention that hadn't already been on them.


End file.
